


Idle Hands and Downcast Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drugs, M/M, Scott is dumb but he means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finds some mushrooms in the woods and convinces Stiles to eat some. Turns out they affect humans significantly more than they do werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands and Downcast Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the idea for this story when I was talking to a friend about how Posey and Dylan are literally always stoned in interviews and I thought "hmm, well what if Scott and Stiles got high together?" and then THIS HAPPENED. I was NOT planning for weird mushrooms and sleazy!Derek, but I'm not sorry at all. 
> 
> Title is from the song Portland by Sharks.

“Scott you might possibly be the dumbest person I’ve ever met.” Allison said indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow in blatant annoyance. Stiles smiled at her, and shifted from where he was sitting on his bed. He eyed the little baggy Scott was holding up with caution. Its contents were quite distinguishable; they were small, brown  mushrooms. 

“C’mon Allison, I had one and I’m totally fine!” Scott said, a huge grin spread wide across his face. “Besides, if they were poisonous I’d be able to smell it. There’s nothing to worry about!” Stiles snatched the bag out from his hands, bringing it to eye level.

“So let’s just go over this one more time: You found these in the woods, ate one, and then thought you’d try to get us to eat them too?” Stiles said, eyeing him suspiciously. Scott nodded, the grin still resting on his lips.. “Yeah, I’m with Allison on this one. You’re a dumbass.”

Scott’s face fell into a scowl, and he grabbed the baggy from Stiles’ hands, opened it and popped another one of the mushrooms into his mouth.

“Come on you guys it’s perfectly fine!” Scott said, whilst chewing. Allison rolled her eyes, and she fell back onto Stiles’ bed. “I’m dating an idiot.” She mumbled, and Stiles smiled down at her.

“I’m not an idiot! Look I’m completely fine! They’re fine!” Scott says, eyes wide, his arms raised above his head.

“Sure. Fine. Right,” said Allison, covering her face with her hands. “Wake me up when this is over, will you Stiles?”

“You guys are no fun,” said Scott, pouting and plopping down on the floor, leaning against Stiles’ mattress.

“Dude I’m like, Captain Fun, I just don’t want to try your gross shrooms, okay?” Stiles said, lightly kicking Scott in the back of the head with his foot.

“What if I asked nicely?” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Do you want to go back to chem?” He said, glancing pointedly down at Allison.

“More than anything.” she replied, hauling herself upright onto the bed.

They worked in silence for a while, swapping notes and writing in their lab-books, seemingly forgetting Scott for a moment. It wasn’t for another twenty minutes before any of them spoke again.

“Hey Scott you’ve been quiet, everything alright?”  Allison asked cautiously, eyeing Scott, who was still sitting idly at the foot of Stiles’ bed.

“Yeah. Yeah. No. Everything is fantastic, man.” His response was breathy and uneven, and Allison shut her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Remind me again how many of those mushrooms you had?” Stiles prompted, and Scott finally turned around, eyes glazed.

“Not many! Like two, three. Four? No more than four I promise.” Stiles paused for a moment, a look of deep contemplation set across his brow.

“Okay gimme one of those, I wanna try them.” Scott frantically jumped up onto the bed, fishing the baggy out of his jacket pocket and handing it to Stiles.

“Seriously, Stiles? You’re going to stoop to his level?” Asked Allison, attempting to swipe the bag from Stiles grasp, but he yanked it away.

“Oh come on, it cannot possible be that bad. He’s not doing anything stupid he’s just sitting there looking stoned.” Stiles reached into the bag and grabbed one of the tiny mushrooms, before popping it into his mouth and chewing silently.

“These taste foul, dude. Where’d you even get these?” Stiles asked, his nose crinkling as he swallowed.

“I already told you man, the woods. Kinda near where Derek’s house is, actually.” He said, and his face went blank for a second, realization dawning on him.

“What is it, dude?” Asked Stiles, popping another one of the mushrooms into his mouth.

“Nothing, nothing. I don’t think, at least.”  Allison looked skeptically at him.

“Scott, what is it?” She asked firmly.

“It’s nothing, really. I just remember Derek maybe mentioning something about these mushrooms like forever ago.”

“What did he maybe mention?” Allison asked, trying to keep her voice steady and even.

“He might’ve said something about them being aphrodisiacs that affected humans significantly more than they do werewolves. But that could’ve been another type of mushroom I don't remember!” He added quickly, and Allison groaned. They both looked over at Stiles, who had since eating those two mushrooms, fallen backwards on the bad and started mumbling to himself.

“Stiles,” Allison approached him slowly, kneeling next to him. “Stiles, how are you feeling?” Stiles looked at her, the same glaze in his eyes that had been on Scott’s.

“Awesome. Toootally awesome, Allison. These mushrooms are so calming, dude, I feel like I’m floating.” Stiles sighed happily and closed his eyes.

“Okay see maybe I was wrong, it doesn’t seem that bad, does it?” Scott asked hopefully, but Allison just glared at him.

“Call Derek,” she said sternly, “call him and ask him if this is serious or not.” Scott’s face fell, and he slowly pulled out his phone.

“Do it.” Allison said, crossing her arms across her chest, and Scott sighed, before dialing the number.

It rang twice before Derek picked up.

“What do you want?” He asked gruffly.

“Uhm, hi, Derek, uhm. Remember those mushrooms that were near your house you told me about that one time.”

“Did you eat some?” Derek asked softly.

“Yes, but that’s totally not relevant, because Stiles also ate some and I can’t remember if these are the ones that have a strong effect on humans or-”

“YOU GAVE THEM TO STILES?” Derek roared through the phone, and Scott flinched.

“Yes! I’m sorry I couldn’t remember!! Is it really that awful? I mean right now he just looks sort of out of it,”

“Yeah, and he’ll be out of it for probably another twenty four hours, jesus christ Scott, does your brain even fully function?” Scott furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak before Allison grabbed the phone from his hand, noting the pout falling across Scott’s face.

“Derek, hi. What do we need to do?” Allison asked, breathlessly, eyeing Stiles’ lifeless form.

“Don’t do anything. I’m coming right now.”

“We’re all in Stiles’ room, hurry, please, he looks really, uh. Unwell.” She heard a growl at the other end of the line, and then silence.

“Okay, Derek is coming. He sounds royally ticked off, as well.”

“I’ll let you know that my brain is fully functional. Asshole.” Scott mumbled to himself, Allison just rolled her eyes, before taking another glance over at Stiles.

He appeared to be sleeping. Allison reached over and picked up his wrist, searching for his pulse.

“Wow, okay that is abnormally slow.” Allison looked at Scott, her eyes wide with concern.

“Fuck. Okay. Derek will be here soon he can fix it. He can fix most things. I think.” the words rolled off Scott’s tongue quickly, somewhat slurred.

“I’m sure Stiles will be fine, Scott, calm down.” Allison said, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

“You guys, I’m fine! Don’t even worry about me I am so… content.” Stiles said abruptly, and the two turned quickly in his direction. He was still lying down, eyes closed, but his hands had moved under his head, elbows splayed out.

“Content?” Allison asked skeptically, clear concern riddled her voice.

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine. Don’t need help or anything, not even from Derek. Although maybe that’d be nice. Derek’s nice. Hmm…”

Scott pursed his lips, and furrowed his brow, glancing over at Stiles, and Allison simply sat in silence.

“No there’s definitely something wrong with him. He’d never call Derek nice. Ever.”

“You’re right, he wouldn’t.” Derek had apparently chosen that moment to appear. He stepped into the room and immediately set his attention to the boy lying on the bed.

“Derek!” Stiles exclaimed, sitting up, albeit very slowly.

“How long ago did he eat them?” Derek asked gruffly, looking over at Scott, ignoring the eager look on Stiles’ face.

“Like maybe ten minutes ago?” Allison responded swiftly, and Derek’s gaze fell back on Stiles, who beamed at him.

“Alright I’ll take him from here.” Derek said, and suddenly lifted Stiles up and over his shoulder in a firemans carry.

“I’ll bring him back once he’s better.” Derek said and Scott eyed him, suspiciously.

“How long will that be?” He asked watching Stiles’ limp form slung across Derek’s broad shoulders.

“Depends.” Derek said, before turning to leave the room.

“Derek why do you have to carry me, I can walk on my own! Not that I’m complaining, or anything.” Stiles said, as Derek carried him down the stairs and out through the back door.

“Trust me, you can’t. I’ve dealt with this an unfortunate amount of times.” Derek opened the passenger door of the camaro and dumped him unceremoniously into the seat.

“Think you can manage to buckle yourself?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not a child Derek. I’m in control of my own limbs.” Derek rolled his eyes, slamming the door, before walking around the car and getting in himself.

Turns out Stiles wasn’t in control of his own limbs and Derek had to reach over and buckle him in.

“C’mon Derek you don’t have to. Fuck the cops. Let’s break the law!” Stiles said excitedly, but Derek ignored him, and he the buckle finally clicked and he sped off.

“Dereeeek this is so dumb! I’m fine! Why are you helping me? I mean it’s not like you even like me.” Stiles attempted to pout, but his facial muscles weren’t cooperating with him.

“That’s not true at all, Stiles.” Derek said, determinedly not looking at him.

“So you like me?! Oh, Derek that’s so sweet! I like you too, by the way.” Stiles giggled a bit, and his head lolled to the side so he was looking at Derek’s surly profile.

Derek said nothing, keeping his eyes ahead as he drove, pointedly not looking at Stiles.

“Y’know, if I’m really so vulnerable, why aren’t you taking advantage of me in my weak state?” Stiles said, attempting at a sneer, and Derek froze, his eyes narrowing.

“Shut up, Stiles.” He said under his breath, and if Stiles had control of his muscles, he’d be grinning.

“I know you want to Derek. I know you want to take advantage of me. Lay me down, all helpless and fuck my brains out. I want it too, Derek. Thought about it loads of times.”

“These are the drugs talking, Stiles. You don’t really want that.” Derek said through gritted teeth.

“I have, Derek! I jerk off thinking about you. About you overpowering me, being on my knees for you, and making you feel so good. It’s all I want Derek. Please, Derek indulge me this once.”

Derek said nothing. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, refusing to look over at Stiles.

The rest of the car trip was in silence, Stiles had gone back to his previous state of almost-sleep, and Derek kept his eyes forward on the drive to his house.

Derek stopped abruptly, and Stiles flung forward in his seat.

“Derek, whhhy?” Stiles whined weakly, as Derek stepped out of the car and came around to his door.

“That’s why you wear seatbelts. C’mon.” Derek lifted him out of the seat and swung him over his shoulder. Stiles groaned, letting his arms dangle, brushing against Derek’s calves every so often.

Derek carried him through the house and up the stairs, only stopping once he reached his own room, where he laid Stiles down gently on the mattress in the corner.

“Are you gonna ravish me now?” Stiles asked again, and he could’ve sworn he heard derek growl.

“No. Stay here, I’ll be back.” And with that, Derek left, leaving Stiles helpless and immobile on the mattress.

“Awesome,” Stiles muttered to himself. He closed his eyes, and found himself quickly falling asleep.

 

~~

 

Stiles was shaken awake several hours later, his head pounding and vision blurred.

“Stiles? Stiles wake up.” Derek all but shouted at Stiles’ face, his arms grasping his shoulders and shaking him hard.

“I’m awake, I’m alive, stop shaking me,” Stiles said, attempting to reach up and grab his head, but his arms were stiff and unmoving. “Fuck, do you have any ibuprofen? My brain is falling out of my skull.”

“Eat this. It’ll help.” Derek shoved some type of herb into his mouth, and Stiles chewed, grimacing at the taste of it.

“This is nasty, what the fuck is it?” Stiles asked, swallowing the wretched plant. Derek smirked.

“It’ll make you feel better, trust me. Go back to bed, Stiles.” Stiles wanted to reach out and hit Derek, but unfortunately his arms still weren’t listening to his brain, so he simply groaned, and shut his eyes.

 

~~

 

Stiles woke up some time later to find he had full control of his body. Not to mention his headache was gone, and he could see more than two inches in front of him.

He sat up, leaning against the wall and blinking heavily. Derek was nowhere to be seen, so Stiles got up, happy to be able to use his own legs, and walked out of the room.

Stiles glanced up and down the hallway, and with no sign of Derek anywhere, he walked quickly to the stairs, and down into the foyer.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Stiles turned suddenly, Derek was walking casually out of what Stiles’ presumed was the kitchen, and approaching him.

“Yeah, and I have functioning limbs again, so, yay for me,” Derek said nothing, giving him a once-over. “Do you think you could take me home now?” Stiles asked, smiling hopefully up at Derek.

“Were you serious? What you said before was that you or the drugs talking?” Stiles had to rack his brain as to what ‘before’ could potentially mean, and then it dawned on him.

“Umm,” He said, bringing his hand up and scratching his head, blushing profusely. “Yes? I mean uh, if it weren’t for the drugs I most likely wouldn’t have said it but now that I have…” Stiles trailed off, and Derek took one of his wrists in hand, squeezing tightly.

“So you want me to take advantage of you? You want me to lay you down and fuck your brains out? Want me to put you on your knees?” Stiles gasped as the grip on his wrist tightened.

“Yes!” He squeaked out, “Yes, yes I want all of that!” Stiles’ pupils were blown wide, and Derek smirked at him, before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss against Stiles lips. Stiles’ eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he smiled under Derek’s lips.

“Uhh, if you could do that again, that would be uhh,” But Stiles didn't have time to say anything else before Derek was kissing him again. Stiles was somewhat taken aback by the forcefulness in which Derek was kissing him. He didn’t know where exactly he should put his hands, which left him flailing them over Derek’s back before he settled them firmly on Derek’s hips.

Derek chuckled, and Stiles felt it reverberate through him. Derek pulled his lips from Stiles’, who frowned at the sudden loss. Derek cocked his head, moving his hands from Stiles waist to reach around and cup his ass. Stiles blushed and tried to hide his face, placing it in the crook of Derek’s neck and leaving soft kisses there.

Derek hummed, pressing a soft kiss the top of his head.

“You really do mean it, Stiles?” Derek asked softly. Stiles looked up at him.

“I wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t true. Actually no I wouldn’t have. Not originally, anyways. Because of those immobilizing mushrooms. And I’m gonna stop talking now, you should kiss me again.” Derek just blinked at him, before swooping down and kissing him again.

“Want to go back upstairs?” Derek asked against Stiles’ lips.

“Yes, absolutely yes.” Derek grinned, and grabbed Stiles’ hand before pulling him up the stairs

“Slow down, please. I don’t have werewolf powers and may actually trip if you keep dragging me.” Stiles said, and Derek loosened his grip on the younger boy.

“Sorry,” Derek said, “just wanted to get you up here as fast as possible.” Derek smirked back at Stiles, who just rolled his eyes, before Derek tugged his sleeve and led them back into Derek’s bedroom.

“Why do you still live here, dude.” Asked Stiles, crinkling his nose at his surroundings, the charred walls and holed wood. Derek shrugged, pushing Stiles onto the mattress.

“Don’t have anywhere else to go. Now, take of your clothes.” Stiles’ eyes widened and he scrambled quickly to remove his shirt and pants. Derek just stood over him, eyes dark and brows furrowed.

Once Stiles had kicked off his shoes and thrown his jeans across the room, he took a deep breath, and looked up at Derek.

Derek stood over him, still completely clothed.

“Come closer.” Derek said, and Stiles nudged himself closer to where Derek was standing, kneeling in front of him.

Derek’s hands moved to the front of his jeans, and Stiles eyes widened. He looked up at Derek, who just smirked.

“You ever sucked cock before?” Derek asked softly, pulling down the zipper of his jeans. Stiles let out a kind of squeak and blushed, turning his head slightly.

“No,” he said softly, returning his gaze to Derek, who was currently reaching into his boxers and pulling out his dick.

“Well, first for everything. Open up.” Derek said, clear authority rising in his voice.

Stiles let out a soft moan before opening his mouth, and Derek placed the head of his dick against his lips, holding it firmly at the base. Derek gently slipped the head inside the heat of Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to do, so he reverted to simply sucking gently, letting his tongue slide across it in circular motions. Derek hummed, moving his free hand to the back of Stiles’ head, running it through his short hair.

“You should grow this out, give me something better to hold onto,” Stiles chuckled around Derek’s dick, sending shivers through both of them.

Derek slowly edged away from Stiles’ mouth, until he was withdrawn completely. Stiles let out a soft sound, a whimper, and Derek chuckled.

“It’s okay, we aren’t done yet. Want you to do it on your own.” Derek removed his hand from the base of his dick, and looked pointedly down at Stiles.

“Well?” He asked, and Stiles blushed again, before taking his own hand and placing it on the base of Derek’s cock. Stiles hesitantly put his mouth against the head again, sucking gently. Derek hummed in content, continuing to stroke Stiles’ hair.

Stiles wasn’t sure entirely what to do, trying to rack his brain back to what he’d seen done in porn. He slowly slid Derek’s dick out of his mouth, releasing it with a soft ‘pop’ noise. It bobbed in front of him, somewhat menacingly, and Stiles was positive his face would stay permanently beet-red.

“Well?” Derek asked, his grip on Stiles’ head tightening. Stiles turned back to Derek’s dick, narrowing his eyes at it before surging forward, trying to fit as much of it into his mouth as possible. Derek hissed, and Stiles could feel his claws started to come out, scratching gently at his skull.

Stiles smiled, bobbing happily along the length of Derek’s cock. He couldn’t fit all of it into his mouth, stupid gag reflex.

“Mmm, so good Stiles, love your mouth. Think I could teach you how to deep throat? Wanna be able to fuck your pretty mouth without worrying about you.” Derek said, and Stiles chose that moment to look up at him. His eyes were wide, his mouth stretched to its limits over Derek’s thick cock. Derek groaned loudly, moving his hips forward, forcing Stiles to take more of his cock into his mouth.

Stiles kept his ground, simply pulling away so as not to choke on Derek’s dick.

“Sorry babe,” Derek said, going back to softly stroking Stiles scalp. Stiles hummed around Derek’s dick, before pulling off of it to lick up the sides. He twirled his tongue around the head before leaving a wet, flat lick up the length. Stiles smiled at the following groan that was released from Derek’s lips.

“You’re pretty decent for someone who’s never done this before, can’t think of how good this’ll be once you know what you’re doing.”

Stiles felt a surge of pride when Derek said these things to him. He puffed his chest out a little bit, before taking Derek into his mouth again.

“I’m gonna come, Stiles. Fuck, gonna come in your mouth. You okay with that?” Stiles looked up at him, giving as much of a nod he could, what with Derek’s dick still in his mouth.

Stiles opened his mouth, letting the head of Derek’s cock rest on his tongue. He looked up at Derek, and locked eyes with him.

“Fuck,” Derek said, under his breath, and he came. Most of it landed in Stiles’ mouth, the rest on his lips. Stiles licked at what had fallen from his lips before swallowing. He tried not to make somewhat of a face when it passed down his throat, to no avail. Derek chuckled, before sliding his cock back into his boxers.

“Why did I have to be completely naked for this?” Stiles pouted, crawling back onto Derek’s bed. Derek shucked off his t-shirt and jeans before climbing next to Stiles. Derek shrugged.

“Because I wanted you to. Want me to get you off?” It was then that Stiles noticed how hard his dick was, and when Derek wrapped his hand around it he let out a soft whine, arching up into Derek’s touch.

Derek smirked, jerking him roughly, using his other hand to tilt Stiles’ head so he could kiss him. The kiss was sloppy, Derek’s tongue sliding in and out of Stiles mouth, tasting what was left of his come. Stiles sighed into Derek’s, completely blissed out and almost unresponsive.

“I’m gonna-” but Stiles wasn’t able to finish his thought before he came over Derek’s hand.

Derek stroked him through his orgasm, letting Stiles’ head fall against his chest so he could catch his breath.

“So, uhh…” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s collarbone, before turning his head to look up at Derek.

“Go back to sleep.” Derek said firmly, before rolling them over, his chest pressed hot against Stiles’ back, an arm snaking around his stomach, rubbing the warm flesh. Stiles sighed contently, and settled back against Derek’s warmth.

“Oh, and Stiles? Never eat those mushrooms again.”


End file.
